It's a love story, Cook
by M.Nakamura
Summary: Well, this is what happens when one listens to Taylor Swift. It's a little short story inspired by her song, Love Story, so yeah, sh*t is full of goofyness. Rated T, for bad words! ZoroxSanji established relationship & OOC, yeah. Oh and yeah, no beta :P


- "Nami, ahm… I… ahm… needyourhelp." – Zoro was really reluctant about this but heh, there was no one better to help him than Nami so…

- "Oh, you do Zoro? You know… That's gonna…"

- "I know, I know, it's gonna add up to my debth. Whatever, I still need your help." – Nami was getting interested now. Not only she was able to mess with the swordsman but he was finally acknowledging her enough to ask her help to do something. Oh, this was going to be great…

- "Well, what is it, Zoro?" – He started to walk in circles, trying to break from his pride enough so that he could tell Nami his plan. But it had to be done. Anything for _him_.

- "So, this is it: …"

***Flashback***

_Sanji was in the kitchen, washing the dishes right after lunch. He decided to take a break before he started cleaning the kitchen so he stepped outside to take a smoke. He then saw Zoro on his usual exercise and smiled. Sometimes he still wondered how he came to love that man but especially how that man came to love him. If he did. Not that Sanji didn't believe Zoro's affections towards him but knowing his lover as he did, he just didn't felt secure about those said affections. Sanji knew how much the other man cared for his dream and he didn't know if there was enough room in Zoro's heart for love. Oh well… He walked back to the kitchen and sighed. Now he was sad. _

_- "Zoro save me, I've been feeling so alone…" – And when he was sad, he often talked to himself and got distracted from the world around him. So much that he didn't notice Zoro standing on the door, looking at him, slightly confused. _

_At first he thought Sanji was talking to him but before he said anything, he noticed the other man was just mumbling stuff. So he kept listening to him._

_- "I keep waiting on you but you never come…" – Sanji carried on with his own, this time screaming – "Shitty swordsman with his shitty dream and his shitty little heart who can't shitty make me feel shitty secure if he shitty loves me OR NOT!" – He sighed and kept mumbling stuff. – "Is this in my head? Shit, I don't know what to think." _

_Zoro's eyes widened and he stomped out of the kitchen. Sanji was shocked. Shit shit shit, that stupid swordsman was listening. Oh, the humiliation!_

***End Of Flashback***

- "Oh Zoro, you're so sweet! Just because of that, I'm going to lent you money and won't even charge you back."

- "Shut up witch. And thanks." – He said embarrassed. He picked up the money Nami gave him and walked towards town.

Sanji was confused. He saw Zoro talking to his lovely Nami-swaaannnn for what it seemed hours and he was dead curious about it! Then Zoro left. He wasn't going to ask Nami because no matter how lovely she was, he knew she wasn't going to say anything. So he waited on Zoro.

And he waited.

Soon it was dinner time and Zoro wasn't back. Sanji was starting to feel pissed and worried at the same time.

- "HAS ANYONE SEEN THAT IDIOT SWORDSMAN?! USOPP!!"

- "N-no, S-Sanji, I don't know!! Ask Nami!!"

- "Nami swaaannn… Have you…"

- "He left, Sanji-kun. Haven't seen him for hours." – Luffy was starting to barge into the kitchen whining.

- "SANJIIIIII~, MESHIIIIII~!"

- "No meat for you Luffy! Not until… Zoro's here."

- "Ahhhhnn, why do you love Zoro and not me?!~ If you loved me I would get meat more often!~" – Sanji was about to protest and kick his captain in the head when he heard noises from outside.

Then Zoro arrived. – "About time you arrived, shitty swordsman!"

- "Sorry I'm late. Would you people mind coming out here? Sanji, please…" – Everyone knew what was going to happen. He had talked to them all before, especially to Luffy, since he was the captain. Zoro took them all near Nami's Mikan trees, where he and Sanji first expressed their love towards each other.

- "Shitty sword boy, what are we doing here?! First you arrive late, then you delay our dinner… We can't hold Luffy much longer you know!"

- "I'm sorry, but…" – Zoro knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and with a smile on his face, he said – "Marry me Sanji, You'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to them all, go pick your "fancy dress". It's a love story, cook, just say yes…"

Sanji looked at the ring. It was beautiful: made of silver, with two stripes around it intertwined, one green, one gold. Inside, it could be read _You're everything to me_. He was speechless. To think Zoro, of all people… He did what he could: Sanji pulled Zoro up and took him in his arms and then kissed him passionately. Everyone was happy. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were dancing, Nami and Robin were giggling at the scene.

- "Love story, huh? Shitty swordsman, you're my life." – Zoro smiled, quite embarrassed but proud of his decision. That stupid cook was the best thing life gave him and he was making sure he would stay with him forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah well, this wasn't going out of my head if I didn't write it. I know, fool of goofyness but heh, who cares. I really don't know about rates but I rated it T for Sanji's swearing. Oh well, hoped you liked it. If you didn't, it's okay. I think it's dorky too! Taylor Swift is dorky too. Well, sorry I haven't touched the other story but I don't feel like it. I wouldn't know what to write anyway. One day, I will.**


End file.
